Fly Together
by Dreamer1103
Summary: A Memi oneshot. Is love defined by a man and a woman? By age? In order to be in love, do you have to follow the rules? Well...Miley and Demi don't really care.


**Miley's pov.**

We could barely make it inside our hotel room, because we wouldn't stop making out in the hallway. I pulled out our room key and tried to insert it into the slot. I laughed and pulled away from Demi.

"Babe...babe, stop," I said.

She stopped kissing me and then pouted. I laughed and then unlocked our hotel room. I held the door open for her and montioned for her to enter. "Ladies first," I said and winked at her.

She rolled her eyes at me and the entered the room. I stood there for a few seconds and laughed.

I walked into the room, shutting the door behind me. Demi hadn't bothered to turn on the light, so I couldn't see where she was.

"Dems?" I asked the darkness. I took a few steps forward and I was attacked!

Demi jumped me and pushed me towards the wall. I started laughing and then I smacked her on the arm. "You bitch!" I yelled, and began to laugh more.

I heard her gasp and walk away from me. I grabbed her arm and turned her around. I pulled her face to mine and then kissed her with all the strength in me.

I slid my arm up her shirt. I found her lace bra, and unhooked it.

She pulled away from the kiss, looked at me through her lashes and then smiled. She moved her mouth slowly down my throat, stopping with a kiss each pause.

I put my hand under her chin, and tilted her face back up to meet mine. I leaned in and kissed her. Not forcefully, but hard. I felt her hesitantly slip her tongue.

She was breathing hard. I pulled away and grabbed her hand. I lead her to the bed and motioned for her to lay down. She followed my lead, and I pulled her shirt off over her head. Then, I pulled her skirt down her legs and threw them across my room. She laid there, seductively, on my bed in her unhooked bra and Victoria Secret underwears. I pulled off my dress and then moved over her.

I hovered over her. I slowly caressed her body, and watched as she closed her eyes and a small moan escaped her lips.

I put my hands on her hips and leaned down slowly. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me down. She wrapped her arms around my neck and giggled. "You're so beautiful," she said to me.

I moved my hands up and down her body. I rested my hands on her lower stomach, and I slightly brushed the edges of her lace underwear.

"No, you are," I whispered to her. She bit her lip, which was a total turn on for me. I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too...so much."

I kissed her, passionately. It was one of the best kisses I'd ever had. It was an unbelievable feeling, like fireworks were exploding in your stomach. And it could only happen with one person. Out of all the people I'd ever almost done this with, it would never match to how I felt with Demi.

My hands slid her underwears down to her knees and then rubbed back up. I paused at her "private" part and rubbed.

I heard Demi moan loudly. I moved my mouth to her throat and kissed hard.

Ecstasy. One word. Just one word to describe this feeling.

I felt her arms feel up my body. She unhooked my bra and I helped her slide it off. I heard her throw it on the floor.

She brought her hands to my chest. She grabbed my breasts and fondled them with her hands. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and felt her do the same.

She slid my underwear off me, and she rested her hands on my hips. We moved in the same rhythmic way we did together. It was like a song. We sort of completed each other, we made each other happy no doubt. There was always an aura she had that drew me in. I didn't know if it was her appearance, or her personality that intrigued me. I loved everything about her. She way she smiled, laughed and stood her ground. The way she dressed and could give less than a fuck what anyone thought about her. The way she wouldn't change for anyone, no matter how much they meant to her. And the way she told me how she felt about me and wasn't afraid to admit it. It was difficult for me to admit it to myself, but I felt deep down inside, the exact same way about her.

"...baby," I heard her mumble. She had a few drops of sweat on her forehead. I rested my forehead against hers and laid by her side.

We stayed that way for a few moments, just listening to the sound of her breaths in sync with each others.

I held her hand in mine, and brushed her hair away from her face.

And I fell asleep in the love of my life's arms...


End file.
